2019 STONE LAB SCIENTIFIC SYMPOSIUM: THINKING OUTSIDE THE BOX FOR KIDNEY STONE DISEASE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT A 1.5-day symposium, StoneLab will be held December 6-7, 2019 at AUA Headquarters in Linthicum, Maryland, near BWI Airport. The novel StoneLab Symposium will be a meeting where kidney stone researchers can come together with experts in biomedical engineering, physics, chemistry, artificial intelligence, medical device design and development. We plan to encourage researchers to ?think outside the box? in the search for advances in kidney stone treatment. The target audience for this meeting includes: urologists, nephrologists, basic scientists, early-career investigators, residents, research fellows, and project management members of urology research teams in the area of nephrolithiasis and related technology development. It is essential that the urology community, and especially trainees, early-career physician- scientists, and researchers be provided with accessible opportunities to gain understanding of new knowledge and recent advances in not only their own fields, but in related fields that they may not otherwise be aware of, and leverage this for new research frameworks that can help improve the treatment of kidney stone disease. A critical aspect of the StoneLab Sympoisum is the delivery of talks from outside the normal realm of kidney stone research by leading basic scientists, followed by discussions led by kidney stone researchers and surgeons. The intent of these discussions is to spur the development of collaborations and the generation of new ideas and avenues for exploration. Another goal of the meeting is to help identify future funding needs and growth areas for kidney stone research. The R13 support requested in this application will encourage early investigators to participate in the workshop and stimulate their development as researchers and surgeon- scientists. This symposium will have a major impact by bringing together premier kidney stone researchers, along with experts in nephrology, biomedical engineering, physics, chemistry, artificial intelligence, and medical device design and development, to explore solutions for the most pressing translational science issues facing kidney stone researchers today. The Principal Investigator (PI), Carolyn J.M. Best, PhD, is AUA Director of Research. The Program Planning Committee consists of a diverse multidisciplinary team of distinguished scientists and urologists, most of whom also serve in leadership roles of several AUA-affiliated subspecialty societies: Khurshid Ghani, MD, MS (Chair); Ben H. Chew, MD, MSc (Co-Chair); Thomas Chi, MD; Benjamin Canales, MD, MPH; Gary Curhan, MD, ScD; Amy Krambeck, MD; Dirk Lange, PhD; Manoj Monga, MD, FACS; Kristina Penniston, PhD,RD; and Aria Olumi, MD (ex-officio).